OS : Le premier ( ARMY )
by Plumes-et-Parchemins
Summary: Un simple os sur Jérémy ferrari et Arnaud Tsamère. Enjoy ! :)


Merci beaucoup !

Je regardais le public une dernière fois avant que la lumière et s'éteigne et partis en courant vers les coulisses. M'affalant sur une des chaise présente dans la loge, je fixais mes propres yeux à travers le miroir. C'était un peu comme si j'attendais que le reflet en face de moi baisse les yeux et me laisse gagner. Pas de bol, à ce jeu là, j'avais trouvé un adversaire plus que redoutable.

Je racontais vraiment n'importe quoi.. je devais être crevé, je m'étais vraiment donné à fond ce soir, un soir de plus ou j'avais passé deux heure à courir partout en parlant de choses sordides. alors qu'il n'y avait encore une fois pas plus de 10 personnes dans la salle.

Oh, bien sûr elles avaient apprécié le spectacle, ou du moins c'est ce que j'avais pu comprendre quand ils se sont levés à la fin, et je ne peux que en être satisfait mais je ne peux aussi m'empêcher de me dire que tout cela ne sert à rien. Qu'après plus de cinq ans à faire des petites salles dans la capitale j'aurai déjà du être repéré ou en tout cas avoir un peu plus de spectateur. A moins, que la cause de tout cela soit le fait que je ne sois simplement pas fait pour ça... Ou plutôt pas assez doué.

Déviant mon regard de lui même, je rassemblais mes affaires avant de sortir du bâtiment. Le vent frais d'hiver vint violemment m'agresser la peau mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre j'adorais ça. ça me calmait les idées, ça calmait la rage que j'avais en moi de ne pas pouvoir avancer tel que je le voudrai. J'aurai donc bien marché jusque chez moi pour en profiter, mais ma petite moto rouge me rappela que j'en étais assez de mon domicile et que je pouvais décidément pas la laisser là.

Je pris donc la route, et roula dans les embouteillages pendant environs 30minutes avant d'enfin arriver. Je montais en vitesse les escaliers jusqu'au 4e étages et rentra dans mon appartement.

Oh, ce n'étais pas très grand vous savez, voir même très modeste. Ce n'était qu'un deux pièce,mais ce n'est pas avec ce que je gagnais que j'aurai pu m'offrir plus du luxe. Effectivement, à l'heure actuelle j'étais employé par la firme orange et humoriste le soir, enfin humoriste.. Je ne sais même pas si faire rire 10 personnes, un soir par semaine, pouvait être considéré comme le fait d'être humoriste.

Bref.. Au final louer une salle pour me produire commençais à me coûter plus chère que ce que me rapportais les gens qui venait me voir, rajoutant à ça quelque problème d'argent, il était impossible pour moi de vivre dans quelque chose de mieux. Malgré tout, je trouvais mon petit appartement accueillant et chaleureux. J'avais repeint il y a maintenant quelque mois de ça, des couleurs chaudes qui faisaient de cette endroit un lieu où j'aimais passer du temps, c'était là que j'écrivais mes sketchs, que je trouvais de l'inspiration, c'était comme un endroit magique où je pouvais avoir la paix, un endroit à moi.. Une petite bulle..Mon cocon..

La paix, oui, j'étais quelqu'un de solitaire qui adorait le calme pourtant j'avais aussi besoin de sortir et de voir du monde quand j'allais mal, cela détournait mon attention de toute la merde que j'étais entrain de vivre. Et aujourd'hui après une tel soirée j'en avais besoin, j'avais besoin de sortir, d'aller m'introduire quelques grammes d'alcool dans le sang et de m'abandonner corps et âme avec quelqu'un sur une musique me faisant oublier que je n'arrivais strictement à rien. C'est pour cela que je me changeais rapidement enfilant un simple jeans ainsi qu'une chemise noir. Me regardant une fois de plus dans le miroir, je recoiffais mes cheveux, les rabattant en arrière à l'aide de ma main droite.

Ré-enfilant ma veste, je parcourais à pied cette fois- ci le chemin vers mon endroit d'oubli, profitant de la sensation du vent glacial.

Arrivé devant l'entrée, je dépassais la petite file de personnes attendant devant la porte, et saluais les videurs. Après toutes les soirées que j'avais pu passer ici, on avait eu le temps de faire connaissance, du moins assez que pour qu'ils sachent mon vrai prénom et qu'ils me laissent rentrer sans devoir contrôler sac ou encore papiers d'identité.

Bonne soirée Matt !

Matt.. Voilà le surnom qu'ils m'avaient attribué. Après tout, ça ne sonnait pas si mal que ça. Un prénom banal plutôt passe partout, et pas trop difficile à retenir. J'avais préféré me faire connaitre ici sous un autre nom que le mien, c'est d'ailleurs ce que tout le monde faisait.

Au cas où disions nous.. Au cas ou quoi au juste ?

Au cas ou quelqu'un apprenait que l'on trainait dans une boite gays ? Surement, oui...

Il n'était que 23h et pourtant l'endroit était déjà plein à craqué, la musique était à son maximum et je souris en voyant le nombre de proies possible pour ce soir. Des proies voilà ce qu'ils étaient, vous trouvez ça cru et méchant ? Je n'ai pas envie de vous cacher que je étais juste présent afin de passer un bon moment, afin d'oublier ne fusse que pour quelques heures la galère dans laquelle j'étais et puis la plupart des personnes présentes savaient que toutes relations commençant dans ce genre d'endroit étaient sans lendemain. Après tout, on était juste là pour s'amuser un peu.

M'installant au bar, je commandais un cocktail à base de fraise et de vodka, quelques chose d'un peu sucré histoire de m'éveiller les sens. Je lançais un clin d'œil au barman lorsqu'il fit glisser la boisson dans ma direction avant de me retourner vers la piste de danse déjà bien remplie de tout un tas de gens dansant corps contre corps.  
Je scrutais chacune d'entre elle sans exception tel un félin chassant son prochain repas. Mes yeux s'arrêtait de ci et là, envisageant la possibilité d'aller aborder tel ou tel personne. Croisant le regard de certains je souriais d'un sourire charmeur pour la plupart, les pauvres rougissaient légèrement intimidé. On m'avait répéter plusieurs fois que j'étais quelque peu intimidant, que mon charisme faisait que l'on osait pas trop m'aborder. Les pauvres, moi j'avais jamais connu ça, j'étais toujours celui qui abordais.

- Bonjour, un whisky s'il vous plait.

Automatiquement ma tête se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Elle me regarda elle aussi et sourit avant de me lancer un simple "Salut". Je regardais l'homme avec insistance, observant son corps mince et harmonieux, ses cheveux brun légèrement en bataille.. Voir complètement en bataille, son petit bouc mais surtout ses yeux vert ou brillait une lueur de malice.

- Je t'offre un verre ?

Et puis cette bouche un peu pulpeuse et rosée. Je souris doucement avant de répondre :

- Si c'est toi qui propose je vais pas refuser ce serait malpoli pas vrai ? la même chose que toi s'il te plait.

Il acquisa d'un signe de la tête, rigolant doucement avant de rappeler le barman.

Nous finirent nos verres tranquillement, ne parlant pas vraiment.. Ne parlant pas du tout en fait. Nos regards étaient beaucoup plus éloquent que des paroles inutiles. Nous nous détaillions ouvertement , passant tout en revenue je le trouvais de plus en plus séduisant, attirant. Ce n'était pas le simple mec un peu beau gosse avec qui on voulait passer une nuit. Il avait un petit quelque chose en plus, un charme naturelle, une élégance hors du commun.  
Et puis, il était le premier à avoir osé faire le premier pas et ça, ça le rendais différents de tous.

- Tu danses ?

J' hochais la tête et nous nous levions, nous faufilant entre les personnes déjà présente. Nous commencèrent à danser à une trentaine de centimètre l'un de l'autre. Je n'avais pas envie de l'effrayer et dansant trop prêt de lui. Oh bien sur j'en avais envie, même plus qu'envie. C'était encore lui qui fit un pas vers moi, rapprochant nos deux corps alors qu'une musique rythmée et sensuelle s'entamait. Que pouvais-je faire si même le DJ me poussait à poser mes mains sur ce corps finement musclé. 

Les quelques verres but précédemment nous aidèrent à suivre plus facilement le rythmes. Nos deux corps relâchés se mouvant l'un contre l'autre avec une certaine sensualité commençais à me donner un peu chaud. Mais au lieu de nous détacher légèrement afin de respirer, la main fermement posée sur le bas de son dos le poussa un peu plus vers moi, collant nos corps tandis que sa main droite s'était posée sur le haut de mon torse me faisant légèrement frissonner.  
Mes yeux noyé dans les siens je m'abandonnais à se que mon corps voulait. C'est-à-dire ne plus jamais me séparer de celui de mon homme de ce soir. En effet, je serai incapable de vous dire pourquoi, mais à cet instant je ne souhaitais plus que ça. Nos mains se firent légèrement plus baladeuse, sans pour autant être gênante, et la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur nos deux corps se fit elle aussi plus forte. Nous rapprochant encore plus, je quittais la lueur malicieuse de ses yeux pour enfuir ma tête dans son cou, déposant un léger baiser sur sa peau blanche qui frissonna alors que je souriais.  
Sa main posée à présent dans mon dos, se fit plus présente et je me retrouvais violemment collé contre son torse. Je ris doucement, au moins je n'étais pas le seul à avoir besoin de son contact.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, le poussa faiblement dedans. Je m'appliquait à la refermer à clefs lorsque je sentis de douces lèvres se poser délicatement dans ma nuque faisant frissonner tout mon corps.  
Cet homme était incroyable, me rendait fou comme jamais personne auparavant.  
Je gigotais afin d'être de nouveau face à lui et regardais cette douce couleur verte qui emplissait ses yeux. Des yeux rempli de désir. Je capturais tendrement ses lèvres. Mes sens explosèrent, me faisant perdre totalement pied. Bon Dieu, je ne faisais que l'embrasser !  
Le souffle court nous nous regardions, un sourire en coin lui illuminait le visage.

- Tu me rends dingue...

J'avais soufflé cette phrase d'une voix rauque pleine de désir juste avant de me rejeter sur ses lèvres. A cet instant précis, elles m'étaient juste indispensable, j'avais besoin de ses lèvres, de ce corps pressé contre le mien, et de cette douce chaleur qu'il dégageait.

M'entrainant avec lui, nous basculèrent sur le lit. Sans que je sache trop comment, il s'était retrouvé en deux temps, trois mouvement assit à califourchon sur moi sa bouche s'activant à laisser une jolie trace bleutée dans mon coup pendant que la mienne ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de laisser s'échapper des soupirs de satisfaction.  
Je le regardais, en rigolant ouvertement, se débattre avec tout les boutons se trouvant sur ma chemise. N'y tenant plus il fit sauter les deux derniers en tirant violemment sur les deux pans de ma chemise avant de me la retirer. Ses mains se mirent à explorer mon torse, redessinant mes muscles bien tracés, s'aidant parfois de ses lèvres. J'en frissonnais alors qu'il ne me faisait rien du tout.  
Et lui se moquait ! Oh gentiment bien sur, mais je pouvais sentir ses lèvres s'étirer lorsqu'il sentait ou voyais la chair de poule se former sur ma peau.

Dans un instant de lucidité, j'échangeais notre position. Son regard se fit surpris pendant que je jubilais. J'approchai ma tête de la sienne, frôlant nos nez et le regardais avec espièglerie. M'approchant un peu plus je frôlais ses lèvres de mienne avant de me retirer.  
Lui qui avait fermé les yeux, les ré ouvrit et me regarda avec étonnement. Je souriais.. Malicieux. Je me rapprocha une deuxième fois, n'allant pas jusqu'à frôler ses lèvres que je mourrais d'envie de capturer, le laissant là les yeux fermer attendant que le contact se fasse.  
Sans que je m'y attende sa main s'était pressée sur ma nuque et il avait pris mes pris mes lèvres avec une certaine violence.

- Je ne suis pas patient – m'avait-il soufflé.

J'avais ricané.  
J'ai niché mon visage dans son cou, le couvrant de baisers, je m'imprégnais de cette senteur de caramel qui m'incendiait tout les sens. Je retirais son t-shirt, avant de partir à la découverte de cette peau qui me faisait appel depuis plusieurs heures déjà.  
J'embrassais et mordillait cette peau douce et chaude qui frémissait sous moi. Entendant, un léger gémissement de sa part je perdu pied, allumant un désir encore inconnu en moi comme un brasier in-éteignable. Cet homme allait me rend fou !

A partir de cet instant, tout se passa en accéléré mais le tout en puissance dix. Nos vêtements devenu bien trop embêtant à notre gout, s'envolèrent un peu partout à travers la pièce. Au point où nous en étions la gène d'être nu n'existait plus. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il pris deux secondes à me détailler avant de retourner notre position et de s'approprier mes lèvres. Nos mains et lèvres s'activèrent avec plus d'intensités sur le corps de l'autre, découvrant d'autres parcelle de peau faisant monter la chaleur encore d'un cran dans la pièce.

- S'il te plait.

Je n'avais fais que murmurer mais le messages était passer et que instant plus tard cette boule de désir en moi explosa toujours plus forte. Il avait pris possession de mon corps et en était maitre comme jamais. Mes mains vinrent griffer son dos alors que le plaisir se faisait plus fort. Je n'avais jamais connu ça, c'était une montée au 7eme ciel digne des plus grands Dieux.  
Nos gémissement emplissaient la pièce et nous nous perdions dans une spirale de plaisir bien trop fort que pour en être supportable. Pourtant, j'en voulais plus et lui aussi je le lisais dans son regard brûlant. Nos corps se mouvant encore plus l'un sur l'autre, il se ré attaqua à la peau sensible de mon cou m'obligeant à m'agripper au drap et à crier un peu plus fort se plaisir trop intense.  
Sans s'y attendre nous touchèrent le 7eme ciel et redescendirent sur terre doucement, toujours enveloppé dans un nuage de bien-être.  
Le souffle court il roula à côté de moi la tête dans les mains un sourire de gamin collé au lèvres. Je plantais mes yeux dans ses prunelle verte remplie d'incompréhension.

- Je sais..

Nous étions sonné, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer. Oh, bien sur ce n'était pas la première fois que nous couchions avec quelqu'un mais jamais ça n'avait été aussi sublime, aussi intense.

- Oh, putain... Souffla t-il.

Je rigolais d'un rire un peu rauque avant de lui dire sur un ton d'amusement :

- Un peu de politesse s'il te plait !

- Oh, tu peux parler toi ! Tu te serai entendu !

Un rire frais éclata dans la chambre alors que je rougissais violemment en repensant à tout les choses que j'avais pu dire pendant ses quelques heures. Se rapprochant un nouvelle fois de moi, il reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un baiser au gout sucré entouré de cette odeur de caramel, je le repoussais doucement de peur de rallumer ce brasier. Il me regarda avant de s'esclaffer de rire.

- Je sais moi aussi je suis crevé..

Sa voix envahit mon cerveau pendant qu'il rapprocha un peu plus son corps du mien et qu'il posa sa tête sur mon torse avant de se laisser s'endormir quelque seconde seulement avant que je ne fasse de même.

Ce matin là , c'est la douce chaleur du soleil qui me réveilla. Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre je découvris le lit vide ainsi que mon amant de la veille en boxer sur le balcon une cigarette à la main. Je me levis à mon tour enfilai un boxer et le rejoignis sur la terrasse.

- Bonjour , lançais-je avec bonne humeur.  
- Bonjour, bien dormis ?

J' hochais doucement la tête en souriant avant d'attraper moi aussi un cylindre empoisonné.

- Je.. heu.. tu.. Merci pour hier soir..

Je rigolais ouvertement de sa gène, qu'il était mignon comme ça, une main dans sa tignasse gentiment emmêlée.

- De rien, lui répondis-je en lui claquant mes lèvres sur une de ses joue rosie.

- Au fait! Tu m'as pas dis ton prénom hier, j'aurai pu te poser la question avant...C'est vrai que ça m'aurait évité de me demander quel nom est-ce que je devais crier hier soir mais bon..

J'éclatais de rire une fois de plus alors qu'un énorme sourire ornait ses lèvres.

- Tu veux le quel ? Le vrai ou celui que je donne à l'entrée de la boite ?  
- Un surnom me suffira.  
- Matt !  
- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Tom. 

**

Depuis ce jour là nous nous étions revu un bon nombre de fois. Nous venions le mardi ou le samedi parfois les deux, et puis parfois on ne se voyait pas du tout de la semaine. Tout dépendait de notre emploi du temps respectif. C'était devenu une espèce de petit routine.  
Nous venions quand nous en avions envie, demandions au barman si l'autre était là et restait ou repartait selon la réponse.  
Je souriais légèrement en voyant tout ces gens dansé sur la musique endiablée. J'étais assit au bar un cocktail à la fraise dans la main gauche, son cocktail, j'attendais, je l'attendais. Je me rappelais que nous dansions toujours tel deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas en début de soirée.

Nous étions tellement étrange...  
Puis nous montions dans une des chambres disponible à l'étages, pour être beaucoup plus intime que ce que l'on pouvait l'être en bas.  
Je soupirais encore une fois et passait une main dans mes cheveux indomptable. Ce que j'aimais quand c'était lui qui le faisait.  
Je fini d'une traite mon cinquième cocktail avant de commander un Whisky.

- Tom.. ça sert à rien.. tu le sais très bien.  
- Je te paye tu me donne c'est la logique des choses , bavarde pas !

L'alcool me faisait doucement perdre la tête, il me poussait à prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait vraiment et à devenir irritable et méchant.

- Tom... Il ne viendra pas..

- Tais-toi... Par pitié.. Je t'ai juste demandé un Whisky.

Le barman soupira doucement, avant de finalement me donner mon verre que je fini en deux gorgée à cause de l'énervement. Oui, j'étais très irritable en ce moment.

- Tom.. Je fais ça pour toi.. Tu le sais très bien..  
- Je sais..

J'avais murmuré cette phrase en renversant ma tête en arrière. Mes yeux se fermèrent alors que je le revoyais me sourire après une blague débile. Mon esprit était omnibulé par cet être au cheveux mi long.  
Pendant la journée alors que j'entendais quelqu'un ayant un rire un peu particulier comme le sien.. J'avais l'impression de le voir partout où j'allais et j'étais malheureusement tout aussi déçu à chaque fois en me rendant compte que ce n'était pas lui. Le pire restait surement lorsque j'allais me couché le soir, exténué de mes journées. C'était comme si chaque partie de mon corps décidaient de se réveiller et de me faire comprendre à quel point sont corps à lui leurs manquaient. Au fil des semaines, j'étais devenu accroc à son odeur, à ses mains frôlant mon corps avec plus ou moins d'intensité, à cet cigarette fumée sur le balcon le lendemain matin à ses côtés. Ça avait duré un peu plus de trois mois et puis plus rien.  
Il avait disparu de la circulation comme si jamais rien ne s'était passé.

Oh, bien sur nous n'avions pas signé de contrat ou quoi que ce soit, c'était un accord taciturne. Un accord où l'attachement était interdit et je l'avais brisé. Je m'étais attaché plus que de raison et maintenant tout mon être en souffrait.

- Je vais y aller... Tu as raison ça sert plus à rien..

4 mois qu'il n'était plus passé... Il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il revienne à nouveau.

- Je suis désolé Tom.  
- Je sais.. 

**

Je tournais en rond dans mon 4m² faisant les cents pas. Merde, ce que je pouvais être stressé ! L'inspiration pour mon sketch d'aujourd'hui ne mettait venue que pendant la nuit et j'en étais pas très content. Allez savoir pourquoi j'avais choisit ce sujet là aussi : « La journée de la gentillesse ». Je répétais depuis le matin jusqu'à maintenant mais impossible de retenir certains passages. Ce que je pouvais le sentir mal celui là.  
Les feuilles dans les mains, je répétais à voix basses les différentes partie qui me posais problème tout en marchant. Et puis pourquoi y avait-il tant d'agitation aujourd'hui?

Comme pour répondre à ma question, la porte de ma loge s'ouvrit en grand laissant apparaître Florent, un collège de l'émission « On ne demande qu'à en rire » pour laquelle je devais faire ce stupide sketch.  
Un énorme sourire au lèvres, il me sauta dessus et me fit la bise.

- Humm... Florent, je crois pas t'avoir donné la permission de rentrer ici

Mon ton était sec et agacé mais nous savions lui comme moi que je n'étais vraiment désagréable, c'était juste un rôle. Il sourit doucement avant de prendre de mes nouvelles.

- Je sais pas trop.. Je suis crevé, j'ai mal dormi à cause du sketch et je sens qu'il va pas passer. Ça m'énerve !  
- T'es sur que c'est juste à cause du sketch que tu dors mal ? T'as l'air à cran depuis quelques temps..

Je ricanais légèrement, Florent avec l'œil pour tout, il était un peu mon confident, celui qui arrivait à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Je.. C'est quoi tout cette agitation dehors ?  
- Oh, Il y a un nouveau pensionnaire aujourd'hui, alors la troupe se demande qu'est ce qu'on va pouvoir lui faire comme blague.

Il n'avait pas insisté, il comprenait que je ne voulais pas parler de mes problèmes. Je souris reconnaissant alors qu'il quittait ma loge avec un geste de la tête en signe d'encouragement.

Répétant depuis 3heures je décida d'aller chercher un café à la cafétéria, j'avais besoin de m'éclairer l'esprit. Je traversais les différents couloirs avant le monter deux rangée d'escalier et d'atterrir au dernier étages. Ah, la cafétéria, une joli pièce les murs recouvert de lambris de bois clair attenante à une terrasses pour les fumeurs. Je me dirigea vers la machine et me pris un café bien corsé avant de sortir dehors et de m'allumer un cigarette.  
J'étais à bout, fatigué.. Mon esprit était ailleurs alors que je me forçais sans cesse à l'oublier. Je m'étais éloigné ne voulant pas devenir dépendant de lui. Mais rien ne fonctionnais, son visages radieux et enfantin me revenais en tête à chaque fois que je m'endormais.

Des rires m'attaquèrent les oreilles alors que j'écrasais ma troisième cigarette.

- Jérem ! Faut qu'on te présente quelqu'un ! Ramène toi !  
- Pas envie , criais-je de l'autre côté de la terrasse.

Florent courut jusqu'à moi et me tira de force dans la direction des autres. Arrivé près deux je fis un simple signe de la tête avant de regarder ma montre en signe d'impatience. Ce sketch allait me tuer.

- Jérémy je te présente Arnaud, c'est le nouveau dont je t'ai parlé.

Je relevais doucement la tête alors que l'homme devant moi se retournas pour ma faire face. Je restais bouche bée, si je m'attendais à ça. Mes yeux se plongèrent dans ses prunelle que j'avais si durement tenté d'oublier. Mon cœur rata un battement, peut-être deux.. Voir plus. A vrai dire mon cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Il me détaillais attentivement, inspectant chaque détails de mon corps , il essayait de trouver la faille, celle qui lui permettrait de voir que tout cela n'était qu'une blague. Pour ma part je n'osais y croire..  
Voilà, cinq minutes que nous n'avions pas prononcé un mot et que l'ambiance autour de nous était devenue lourde, trop lourde. La troupe avait tout de suite compris que quelque chose ne tournais pas rond, par respect il avaient préféré se taire.

- Tom..

Il hocha simplement une fois la tête de bas en haut pendant que les autres nous regardais avec incompréhension. Mes yeux se fermèrent doucement et ma gorge se noua, j'avais à présent peur qu'il ne soit plus là quand je les rouvrirai. Une de mes mains vint rabattre mes cheveux en arrière alors que je sentais un poids se serrer contre moi. J'ouvris les yeux comme surpris et renfermais mes bras autour de son corps chaud. J'inspirai son odeur caramel avant de lui murmurer un simple « Désolé ». De nouveau il hocha la tête et se sépara de moi, gardant tout de même mes mains dans les siennes..

- Tu peux me rappeler ton nom? J'ai oublier.. J'en ai tellement à retenir..

Ça phrase avait un double sens, et je souris doucement, heureux..Heureux de le savoir là, heureux qu'il ne m'en veule pas... Après tout je l'avais fais pour nous, enfin surtout pour moi. Je n'avais pas voulu laisser cet attachement m'envahir. Ce n'est que maintenant, le voyant en face de moi, que je me rend compte que je ne peux lutter contre ça.. Je ne pourrai jamais.

- Jérémy ! dis-je avec entrain.

L'atmosphère autour de nous s'était quelque peu détendue.

- Enchanté ! Moi c'est Arnaud !

Cette scène me disait étrangement quelque chose. C'était comme un recommencement à zéro.. Il me pardonnais alors que nous nous esclaffions. Me calmant, je repartais admirer ses yeux, tandis que nous disions à l'unissons :

- Alors t'es humoriste... C'est pour ça que je te trouvais si drôle !

Nos rires s'élevèrent une deuxième fois alors que je le serrais légèrement contre mois. Étonné , tous nous regardaient une moue septique sur le visages.  
C'est vrai que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'ils me voyaient comme ça aimable.. Sensible plus que de raison. Mais c'était de sa faute, dès le début, il avait été le seul, celui qui était différent... Le seul dont je ne pouvais plus me passer.

Le premier.


End file.
